Tonga
Tonga is a fanmade character in the series. Hetalia: Axis Powers. Appearance Tonga has short bone-straight dark brown hair and icy blue eyes with dark brown skin. There is a scar under her right eye from one of the many fights she had with her siblings. Tonga is usually seen in a lavender-colored tank top and three quarter jeans with black flip-flops, but sometimes she wears a pale pink sundress. Personality and Interests Tonga is considered a very sweet and caring girl, but Tonga can be very hyper when she is around her closest friends. Tonga is also stubborn, hot-headed, clumsy, naive, and sometimes bitter towards people she dislikes. Tonga loves to sing and dance to her native songs, and is often seen and heard humming her native songs in World meetings. Tonga loves studying world history and geography, and when she is alone, hr face is buried in a history textbook. Relationships Samoa Out of Tonga's many brothers and sisters, Samoa is her favorite brother. Tonga loves going swimming with Samoa because it reminds her when they used to play together when Tonga and Samoa were younger. Tonga also loves the rest of her siblings even when they annoy her a lot. Fiji Fiji is one of Tonga's cousins, Fiji annoy Tonga the most out of her family with his constantly nagging about Tonga being friendly to the "Bushy-brows" which Fiji's nickname for England and Tonga spending more time with the "westerns' (Fiji's nickname for every other countries that not in the south pacific) than spending time with her own family. Netherlands Netherlands is a very good friend of Tonga ever since Netherlands first met Tonga in 1616. Tonga visits Netherlands when she has the time, and Netherlands teach Tonga how to cook traditional dishes. England Tonga is very friendly towards England when they talk together, but she usually ignored him because she still angry at him for forcing Fiji and many others of her family to work on sugarcane plantations. England tried to get Tonga's attention. Spain Tonga is very bitter towards Spain for trying claim some of Tonga's Islands for Spain. Even though Spain acts super friendly towards her, but Tonga knows that Spain just trying butter her so Tonga would say "Yes" if he ask her out on a date. So Tonga ignored and tried avoid Spain if possible. America America almost annoys Tonga as much as Fiji does. Tonga thinks America is too loud and egotistic for her to date, but that doesn't stop America from flirting with her in World meetings, but Tonga ignored him just like England and Spain. Japan Tonga likes spending time at Japan's house because his culture is so interesting. Tonga likes talking Japan, and she thinks Japan is nice, humble friend. But she still can't forgive him for using the South Pacific Islands as battlefields in World War 2. Trivia * Tonga's Human name is Lulu Kirkland. * Tonga has a pet flying fox named Meleni (Which means ''Melon ''in Tongan) * Tonga is five foot nine, Tonga is the second tallest female out of all her siblings. * When Netherlands first came to Tonga, he fall in love with Tonga but refused to confession his feelings which now he later regrets. * Tonga's favorite dish is Lo'I Feke, which is octopus in coconut cream. Tonga Category:Personality and Interests Category:Background Category:Relationships Category:Triva __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Mary Sue